spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost
'''Ghost '''is the 2nd episode of Season 1 of SpongeBob:Haunted House and the 2nd of the overall series. Plot The gang wake up in the haunted house they visited, it is 8 in the morning, it is a very rainy day.They go out of the room and when they exit they hear a strange noise coming from the left, they go down the left corridor, they then see a figure, it is a female that has an red glow in her eyes.She says "You have disturbed my eternal sleep! Now you must be punished", Squidward says "Oh f**k", they all run down the corridor, the ghost is very fast and is very esy for it to keep it up, Squidward just jumps of the floor and lands on the first one.Sandy runs into a room and locks the door, Patrick ducks and the ghost does not see him and he loses track of her and he hides under a chair, Mr.Krabs runs behind a book shelf and the ghost almost has SpongeBob, she chases him into a wall, he says "Give me all you got Ghost!", the ghost makes a ball of thunder and she sends it shooting towards SpongeBob, he jumps up and it misses him.he picks up a eletric small ball, the ghost, sends a flash of light towards, him, he runs and it misses him by 1 cm, he picks up a small ball of light and he throws the 2 towards the ghost, they hit her and she falls 5 feet back, SpongeBob runs away, he runs into a door, he tries to open hit, he starts to bang, it is the room Sandy is in, she opens to door and tells SpongeBob to come in before the finds her, he goes in and Sandy locks the door, the ghost lets out a huge scream of anger, and sends bolts of thunder everywhere and the ice balls start to fall from the ceiling, she looks in rooms for SpongeBob, she is at the door Sandy and him are in, she tries to open the door, she gets angry and burns down the door, Sandy tells SpongeBob to hide behind the curtains, the ghost says to Sandy "You are not the one I am seeking to hunt!, where is the Sponge!, Sandy says back "I don't know", The ghost says Back "Don't f**k with me!", she then then generates lightning, she karate kicks the ghost sending it down stairs.The ghost finds the room where Squidward is hiding, she asks him "Where is the yellow one!?", Squidward then replies with this "Um Uh I don't know really I don't", the glass leaves the room shouts out a angry scream and sends a streak of wind towards Squidwards, it sends him into the corner and he is severely damaged.The ghost goes up stairs and she finds the book shelf where Mr.Krabs is hiding, She asks him "Where is the Sponge", Mr.Krabs says back "I don't know now please don't hurt me! OK You can hurt me but don't take my money!", The ghost gets angry and make the spot where Mr.Krabs is explode, he gets send up into the air, he is damaged very much, The Ghost leaves and then finds where Patrick is, she asks him "Where is the Sponge! Tell me now!", Patricks says back "I don't know , I really don't know", the ghost then says back "Tell me now!!", Patrick then says back "I'm serious I don't know!", The ghost then get's insanely angry and sends a ball of gravity towards Patrick, it sends him shooting up in the air and then sends him shooting towards the first floor, when he lands on it he is painfully damaged, the Ghost goes back to the room Sandy was in, she realises they want the a different room, it is the room across, they bangs on the door, they won't open it, she gets very angry and blows the door up with thunder bolts, in the door way she see's Sandy and asks him"Tell me where the yellow sponge is tell me!", the others arrive, Sandy says to the ghost "I will never tell you!" She then gets insanely angry and starts to to send bolts of thunder, water balls, ice balls, whirl winds and earth bursts everywhere.Squidward says "She's gonna destroy the whole house!".SpongeBob comes out under the bed in the room, the ghost says "You are the one I am wanting to kill!", SpongeBob says back "Come at me then"!", the ghost sends a ball of eletricity towards SpongeBob, it eletricutes his entire body, some of the lightning is in his hands, he throws it at the ghost, it falls back, also knocking out Mr.Krabs, Patrick and Squidward since they where behind the ghost, SpongeBob comes out of the room, sharp small iciles appear on the ghost's fingers and she sends them shooting towards SpongeBob they miss him but 1 hit's him in the forehead, he still has the energy to get up, the ghost sends thunder blots towards him, he puts out his hand and a flash starts to come from it, then a ray of light comes from it, it hits the ghost and sends it flying down the stairs, the gang run down stairs and the ghost goes into a room, the room is pretty much empty and has a few books shelfs and seats, they go in to it and they see the ghost, there is green lightning coming balls coming from her hands, she says "Your time on this earth is coming to an end!", she puts her hands toghether and the ball of thunder gets huge, Sandy see's a cross on one of the bookshelf's, she take's it and puts her hand out, the ghost see's the cross, the ghost does not like the shape of the cross.She lets out a final scream before her image slowely fades away for ever.The episode ends the others thanking Sandy and saying she saved there lifes.The episode then ends. Trivia *This episode has a 8.5 on IMDb and a 9.1 on TV.com *Most viewers of the show wonder how they woke up the ghost, they woke her up by entering the house, Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob:Haunted House Category:SpongeBob:Haunted House episodes Category:2013